Bowser's Castle
' Bowser's Castle' is a castle located in a certain part of the world, mainly in the volcanic area of Kilauea, which is why there is lava around it. It is the only building built in the Kilauea, as you see all around near the castle and you will not see any other building built there. Here King Koopa lives with his children (Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings), his henchmen (Split Mushroom, Ingrid Giraffe and Magikoopa) and the already kidnapped Princess Peach and the Toads, where Mario and Team Rivper will do the job of beating one of they and King Koopa himself, Bowser in order to rescue Princess Peach and the Toads. Location The castle is located in the Kilauea, but in the educational game about geography called Mario Is Missing! It seems that Antarctica is located, where Mario is missing and Bowser would steal and use 2000 Princess Peach hair dryers to melt Antarctica and then flood planet Earth, but then they stopped his plan and rescued Mario. Inhabitants Here King Koopa himself, his children and his henchmen, even the kidnapped Princess Peach is here: Bowser The evil King Koopa who kidnapped Princess Peach countless times, his species is a lizard-peje-dragon, he can spit fire like a dragon, this is the one who commands the castle. Wanted by Team Rivper for kidnapping Princess Peach, who also tries to rescue her, but Bowser will not get away from it. Bowser Jr. Bowser's son, with the same name but they added "Jr." because he is small, it is unknown how this son crap was born, but that will be a very, very hidden secret. He has a bib that simulates having sharp teeth and he puts them in his mouth sometimes if Mario or Luigi comes to defeat him, because we know that Bowser Jr. does not have many teeth, only 2 fucking teeth. Koopalings The Koopalings are the other children of Bowser, besides Bowser Jr., the Koopalings are 7 in total. For more information see his article. Split Mushroom A Maverick Mushroom from Megaman X4, which Bowser invented to invade the Mushroom Kingdom, thanks to which it can be cloned. Split Mushroom is an aggressive toad capable of cloning to disperse throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Ingrid Giraffe We all know that he studies in a school full of talking animals and a person named "Adam Lyon", the only human in this school, located in the jungle of New Guinea, according to me. But then, the Bowser contract to make fun of Giselle (by neck so short) , Doctor Jesus's girlfriend. She can talk like those talking animals that study that wild school. He sings a sinister song called "Darkness and Wars", he sings it to hypnotize people and so he joins Bowser to help him, because his songs are similar to voodoo singing. Magikoopa Or also better known as "Kamek/Cody", she is a witch who helps the Koopalings and the same Bowser, King Koopa, thanks to her magic it can make you complicated to defeat one of the Koopalings or Bowser. Trivia *There was another castle in Antarctica, but it was destroyed when they rescued Mario and ruined Bowser's plan to flood the Earth. *This is Bowser's second castle in the world, the first was that of Antarctica but it was destroyed, who knows? *The Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and King Koopa Bowser himself are reptiles, but the only ones that live in this castle that are not reptiles are Split Mushroom (belongs to the Fungi Kingdom, where the fungi come from) and Ingrid Giraffe (belongs to the mammals'' '', where the giraffes or other mammals come from). Category:Bowser's Kingdom Category:Locations